Words in the Music
by Lunis
Summary: I put my music player on random and wrote a drabble inspired by the song that played. All of them are currently Axel-centric; some are AxelxLarxene. There are some references to a AxelxLarxene roleplay done by a me and a friend.
1. Unbelievable

Unbelievable – EMF

It didn't feel the way Axel had pictured it would. He expected it to be difficult. He had thought leaving Larxene would tear him apart, but, in fact, he felt fine. Maybe it was because he had no heart, or maybe it was just because she had stolen the last bit of his patience.

From the very beginning, he knew they weren't together because they loved each other. It just wasn't possible. But for some reason, he just hadn't expected her to be so flagrantly callous. She could have at least pretended to care about him, but instead, she had taken every opportunity to vex him, humiliate him. No sensitive subject was spared from her sharp tongue. And then she laughed. She took pleasure in his pain.

He supposed it was his fault for expecting anything different from her. Thinking about it, he felt stupid, especially considering how long he had put up with her abuse. But it was all over now; he had righted his mistake. He had taken no prisoners, told her everything on his mind with no sugar-coating, and left, not stopping to look back. He doubted she would care too much. Sure, she'd probably be angry as hell. He had injured her pride, after all. But it wasn't like she actually cared for him. She could easily find another toy.


	2. Lay All Your Love on Me

Lay All Your Love on Me – Abba

Axel awoke to find himself lying in a strange bed, a warm body sleeping against his chest. It confused him. No, he hadn't been drunk, and yes, he remembered everything. Still, he had a hard time understanding what had happened last night. He had been angry at her. Frustrated, more accurately. Larxene had...embarrassed him and then teased him about it afterward. He had felt as much angry at himself for being so easily duped as he did at her for playing such a deceitful trick, but he had taken all his bitterness out on her.

He had tried to ignore her, avoid her, pretend she wasn't even there, but she seemed intent on getting his attention. Even so much as to cut the wire to his headphones (much to his resentment) as he sat listening to music while she tried to talk to him. The conversation hadn't gone as expected. Sure, it started out predictably; she just wanted to irritate him further by bringing up the subject that had caused him such chagrin, to which he replied with acidity. But eventually, somehow Larxene had ended up confessing to him that she wanted him. Considering that was exactly how she had tricked him before, he completely blew her off, incredulous at her nerve to use the same deception twice in two days. She had insisted she was serious. Even if she was, he had thought, he didn't care. He was in no mood to deal with her.

And then she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. He didn't know why he snapped, couldn't comprehend how he had fallen so easily. He had returned the kiss, deepened it, even. He couldn't get the thought of her from two nights ago out of his head, her nearly bare skin, lithe body, the way she squirmed and mock-moaned his name as she teased him... He found himself wanting it, needing it. Everything had happened so fast. Before he knew it, they were entangled with each other intimately, naked in the sheets on her bed, writhing, moaning...

He propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at her sleeping form. A small smirk graced his lips as he noted the love bite on the side of her neck. He was willing to bet he had a few scratches and bite-marks himself. He slowly reached a hand out to ghost the outline of her lips with his fingertips. Maybe it was the afterglow talking, but, even though this was sudden and unexpected, it certainly didn't seem so bad. Not bad at all. The thing is... Was this a one-time thing? Or were they officially together now? He guessed he'd figure it out when she got up. He wouldn't mind doing this again...

Now how to go about waking her up...


	3. Rhythm is a Dancer

Rhythm is a Dancer – Snap

"Nngh... You're...really good, Larx..." Axel said between gasps for air, as he continued to move in rhythm.

"I know" she chuckled, equally breathless.

Soon, their concentration on the movements at hand became too intense for words. They moved faster, sweat shimmering on their skin. Finally, they finished, panting, bodies straining from exertion.

After they had composed themselves somewhat, Axel spoke again. "You up for another round?"

"I am if you are," she smirked. Even if she was exhausted, she would not show weakness to him.

And so they began again.

As they moved in time with each other, a grunt sounded from the corner of the room. "Will you guys hurry up and finish already?" Roxas complained, squirming impatiently, "I want a turn!"

His complaints fell on deaf ears. Axel and Larxene were, once again, far too deeply involved in their activities to notice. After a while, Axel reached his limit and collapsed on the floor. "Alright..." he panted, "I'm done this time..."

Larxene giggled triumphantly, "Aww, poor Axel. Did I wear you out?"

He snorted in disdain and rolled his eyes. "You know I was going a lot harder than you were." Slowly, he got up to retrieve his coat, which was strewn on the floor. "She's all yours, Roxas."

"Finally! I was waiting forever!" Roxas dashed over to them and quickly began to remove his coat.

Axel chuckled. "You know, if you really wanted to that badly, you could have done it with us from behind."

"Psh, like that's any fun." Roxas shook his head. "It's not the same if it's not for real."

"But it is for real." Axel looked at him.

Roxas scowled. "Come on, you know it's not the same thing."

Axel shrugged. "Whatever you say." He went to sit down on the couch as Roxas removed his boots and prepared himself. "You know, Larx, I'm really surprised you did so well."

"What can I say? I have skills." She waved a hand casually.

"Wasn't this your first time?"

"Hah! Are you serious?" she laughed.

"Isn't that what you told me? You said you'd never done it before!"

"Well, maybe I have a few times"

"You're such a liar..." he grumbled.

"Aw, are you upset that you couldn't teach me how it's done?" she smiled devilishly.

He crossed his arms, "Hmph, don't patronize me..."

"Jeez, you guys make this conversation sound so wrong," Roxas interrupted, as he stepped onto the dance pad. "So which song are we playing, anyway?"


End file.
